Random Smurf Couples
by babysmurfrock
Summary: the smurfs are pairing up in couples and if you want to request one just read the rules and request. One more thing NO OC's at least for now. i will keep this updated as best as possible
1. Chapter 1: Rules

**Hey everyone I am doing a smurf pairing fanfic today and here are the rules:**

* * *

**Rules**

**1. No OC's at least for now (I will tell you when you can use OC's)**

**2. Don't use Smurfette for every pairing**

**3. Don't ask for to many at a time (I can only think to a certain limit)**

**4. Don't rush me I will update when I can (I can update probably all week next week since school is out)**

**5. Have fun**

**6. You can request a couple more than once if you want too**

* * *

**That is all the rules I have to put and like I said in the rules NO OC's for this particular time I will tell you when I can start using OC's. So pick which smurfs you want together second since I am going to do the first one.**


	2. Chapter 2: GrouchyxJokey

**Here is my first couple and this was also requested by Lazy smurf**

* * *

**GrouchyxJokey**

It was a nice quiet day in smurf village until *Loud Boom* "Surprise Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk!" Jokey exclaimed as the present he gave to a smurf exploded. Jokey then walked around the village to figure out which smurf to prank next. When Jokey saw Grouchy he went up to him "Hiya Grouchy," Jokey said to him causing Grouchy to cringe at the sound of his voice. "I hate Hiya and what do you want Jokey," Grouchy said to Jokey. "I got a surprise for you," Jokey said to Grouchy as he showed him a present with a crimson red ribbon on it. "I hate surprises especially your surprises," Grouchy said to the prankster smurf. "Oh, does that mean you hate me too?" Jokey asked Grouchy after listening to what Grouchy just said. "Uhh…I…Um," Grouchy stuttered as he looked down at the ground and blushed a bit. "Well do you, hey are you ok Grouchy," Jokey asked the grumpy smurf.

"Well…I…Uh," Grouchy stuttered and blushed a bit more. "Grouchy," Jokey said to him taking a few steps closer to him. Then Grouchy went up to Jokey and kissed him on the lips causing Jokey to blush along with him. "I-I love you Jokey," Grouchy said to Jokey after he broke the kiss with Jokey blushing even deeper than before and even smiling. "I love you too Grouchy," Jokey said to Grouchy. Jokey and Grouchy lived in secret for about a year and then they told everysmurf about them being together.

* * *

**Well that is the first couple and I am now working on the second couple and should be up soon but until then** **see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: SmurfettexJokey

**Here is the second couple requested by Pitufotontin**

* * *

**SmurfettexJokey**

It was Christmas time and smurf village and all the smurfs were opening their presents. Jokey gave Brainy a present which of course exploded in his face as usual. Then Jokey went to his house to get a present for Smurfette and it was a present that would not explode.

"Hey Smurfette I have a present for you," Jokey said to Smurfette as he walked up to her and handed her the present. "Why thank you Jokey, wait a second is it going to explode," Smurfette asked Jokey as she got ready to open the present. "No and I promise it won't explode cross my heart hope to smurf," Jokey said to Smurfette promising it won't explode. Smurfette opened the present after he promised it would not explode and when she did open it had a smurfberry cake and one of her favorite flowers inside. "Do you like it?" Jokey asked Smurfette as his cheeks started turning red. "I love it thank you Jokey," Smurfette said to Jokey blushing along with him. "Hey Jokey look," Smurfette said to him pointing above his head which is where some mistletoe hung. When Jokey looked up and saw the mistletoe and then looked back at Smurfette he blushed deeper. Smurfette then walked up to Jokey and kissed him on the lips causing Jokey to blush even deeper. Jokey knew that Smurfette only gave kisses on the cheek to the other smurfs so that meant that she really liked him. Smurfette then broke the kiss and said to Jokey, "I love you Jokey smurf, even more than the other smurfs." "I-I love you to Smurfette," Jokey said to her as his face blushed a deep beet red. After that Christmas they lived in secret for about 3 years until some of the other smurfs love for Smurfette died down and then they came out of the closet and told the other smurfs.

* * *

**Well there you have it the second couple stay tuned for the next couple**


	4. Chapter 4: HeftyXBrainy

**Here is the next couple requested by Chibinekogirl101**

* * *

**HeftyXBrainy**

The smurfs were doing chores in smurf village and as usual Brainy was doing his Brainy thing and started to annoy the other smurfs. Hefty then finally kicked Brainy out of the village into the clearing outside of the village. "I will be right back you guys," Hefty said to the other working smurfs as he started walking west of where the clearing was. Once no smurfs could see him anymore he went off towards the clearing. "Oomph," Brainy said as he landed on his head. Right after he landed on his head he saw Hefty coming towards him. "Are you okay Brainy?" Hefty asked Brainy as he walked over to him. "Yes I am fine and I know you don't like me so why are you here," Brainy asked Hefty as he fixed his glasses. "I just wanted to see if you were ok," Hefty said to him. Then Hefty looked at the ground blushing slightly hoping Brainy wouldn't notice. Brainy did notice Hefty blushing and asked him "Why are you really here Hef-Mpf"Brainy asked but was cut off by Hefty kissing him on the lips.

Then they parted and Brainy's eyes widen in shock. "I-I-I love you Brainy smurf," Hefty said to Brainy his face blushing purple. "I love you to Hefty," Brainy said to Hefty. Then they kissed again for about a minute and then they went back to the village. From now on Hefty didn't kick Brainy out of the village as much but if he had too he would just go there a hang out with Brainy there. They kept it a secret about them being together for about a month and then the told everysmurf about them being together.

* * *

**Well there is another couple i hope you enjoyed it make sure to request more couples soon**


	5. Chapter 5: BrainyXClumsy

**Here is the next couple requested by XxSunsetAngelXx**

* * *

**BrainyXClumsy**

It was a nice quiet autumn day in smurf village and it was quiet because one Jokey got the smurf flu (it is flu season in smurf village now) and can't even leave his house so that gives all the smurfs a break from his pranks. The other reason was Brainy was quieter than usual. Brainy was sitting under the great oak reading one of his quotation books and for the last few days he has been there reading his book until one day Clumsy decided to follow Brainy to find out what he has been doing the last few days. "Gosh Brainy what is wrong you have been comin out here for the past week?" Clumsy asked Brainy who was sitting under the Great Oak once again.

"It is nothing really," Brainy said to Clumsy. "Gosh Brainy every time you say that there is really something wrong what is it?" Clumsy asked Brainy once again. Brainy then turned his head away from Clumsy a blushed a little. "I-I just want to be alone," Brainy answered stammering just a little trying to avoid what he really wanted to tell Clumsy. Brainy blushed deeper and this time Clumsy saw him blush and asked him "Uh Brainy what is the real reason you are out here?" "Ok I will tell you, I really was trying to avoid you because I have something to tell you but I wasn't ready to tell you yet," Brainy said to Clumsy now ready to tell Clumsy what he had to say.

"What did you want to tell me Brainy?" Clumsy asked the glasses wearing smurf. After Clumsy asked Brainy that question Brainy then went up closer to Clumsy and said to him. "I love you clumsy smurf, ". After Brainy said that Clumsy surprised Brainy because after Brainy said what he had to say Clumsy then kissed Brainy and said that he loved Brainy too. The 2 lovesmurfs told everyone about them being together a week after the admitted their love for each other.

* * *

**Well there is another couple sorry i took so long i had writers block, i was busy because of the holiday, and school started back yestersmurf so be patient with me on this**


	6. Chapter 6: JokeyxGrouchy (again)

**Well I am back with another couple and it is one I have already done but I promised the person who requested it I would do the couple again so here is the couple requested by LULABY1LOVE**

**JokeyxGrouchy**

* * *

One day in smurf village the smurfs were all doing their chores. Papa smurf had asked grouchy and Jokey to go and collect smurfberries for his experiment. Grouchy and Jokey went to pick smurfberries ad of coarse grouchy was as usual being grouchy "I hate picking smurfberries," Grouchy grumbled. Jokey was one of the smurfs who really didn't mind grouchy being grouchy. "Aw come on Grouchy don't be such a grouch," Jokey said to him. The 2 smurfs finished picking smurfberries a little early than it expected to take so they decided to rest for a while.

Soon after a while Grouchy was asleep and Jokey took this opportunity to express his feelings for Grouchy. Jokey then went over to where Grouchy was sleeping and sat next to him. Jokey then nuzzled Grouchy on the cheek and Grouchy woke up knowing that something was up against him. "Jokey what are you d-mpf," Grouchy asked but was cut off by jokey kissing him on the lips. Grouchy blushed as jokey kissed him. When they parted jokey smiled and said "I love you Grouchy," and Grouchy smiled back "I-I love you too Jokey," Then the 2 lovesmurfs took the smurfberries to papa smurf but of course kept the secret about them being together for a while but soon enough they told the other smurfs

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed this couple plzz R&R so until next time smurf ya'll later **


End file.
